Nikerian Campaign
The Nikerian Campaign was a military operation carried out in 2004 AD by the Pact of Stars against the Azaranian Empire in the late stages of the Seventh Galactic War. Its main goal was to break through the so-called Akrado-Nicerian shield, a vast complex of sensors, fleet group, hyperflooding installations, spacetime distortions and Ship-FTL defence systems that provide one of the proverbial last lines of defence to the Azaranian home system by making FTL travel utterly infeasable. While It began as a moderate succes because of the Pact's posession of the Forge , which was in 2002 recovered from its various fragments in the Sol-Sanarica incident. The piece of archeotechnology allowed the Pact to negate small portions of the spacetime distortions and hyperfloods, allowing them to pass through a thin "valley" close to the Azaranian Core World of Nikeria. The Pact of Stars leadership believed that if the Arkado-Nikerian shield, a defensive complex thought nigh-impenetrable through modern technology, were to be broken and the Azaranian home system laid to siege, the shock and morale value would be able to force the Azaranian Empire to the negotiating table, especially after the loss of three border pressaidents, the defection of two Affiliate states to the Firstborn and the pact acquisition of the forge. While initially starting with success, the initial victories during the sieges of Nikeria and Nifernum, the Campaign ultimately ended in a spectacular failure when in arrogance, the Pact commander left the forge, who kept active the Pact's passageway to the Azaranian Homeworld, defended by only one fleet, hoping that the Azaranians could not discertain its position, instead sending most of his forces to lay siege to the Azaranian homeworld of Myrtiosalai. The Azaranians were able to detect the small crack in the Arkadio-Nikerian shield, and led an entire operational fleet to recover the artefact and reclain Nikeria. After the recovery, the passageway leading to the Azaranian homeworld was blocked, leaving the Pact forces within the Azaranian home system without the possibility of re-enforcements. The Azaranians had no such problems, in the end captured at least 12 Billion POWs from the Nikerian Campaign, dealing a cripling defeat and neutrilizing a thrid of the Pact's military. Campaign Initial Mobilization Alliance intelligence was notified of a massive fleet massing and preparing for an invasion. Siege of Nifernum This operation was used to distract and as a shock tactic. The Planet was ultimately occupied for one week before being immediately the subject of fierce groundside and space battles. After the defeat of Pact forces in the Myrtios system, however, the naval vessels were forced to retreat, and abandoned the ground troops to their fates. The General in charge of the Pact ground forces surrendered within minutes of hearing of the order. Siege of Nikeria This siege paved the way for the utlimate attack on Myrtiossalai Battle for the Myrtios System The Culmination of the Nikerian Campaign was the Battle for the Myrtios System. Aftermath The Failure of this Campaign put a dent in any real offensive plans made by the Pact of Stars. The almost overnight dissapearance of nearly a third of the Pact's Navy, they were forced to re-evaluate their strategy. This sudden weakness led to the liberation of the Aret, Sarkanai and Zhatovia pressaidents, along with the defection of four minor pact members. The Campaign also brought the forge into Alliance posession, thus giving them an advantage, and a position of power in any negociations.